Moments of Simplicity
by Jaidelynn
Summary: Because fascination is more important than his duties, Draco makes Hermione his mistress. AU. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1: Mistress

**Trying my hand at my first Dramione fic, so please be gentle. Lol**

 **With that being said this is completely AU. No wizards or witches, and kind of takes place during medieval times.**

 **Summary: Because fascination is more important than his duties, Draco makes Hermione his mistress.  
**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters, I just use them for my own selfish pleasure.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mistress**

Draco sighed as his mother burst into his bed chambers, no doubt to lecture him once again on his impending doom. It was too early for this talk by his standards; he barely had his trousers on for christ sake! He continued to get dressed, taking his sweet precious time as his mother glared at him.

"Draco, really, your father and I expected you for breakfast over an hour ago."

Reaching for his pocket watch on his bedside table, Draco flipped it open to see it was 10 past 9.

Smirking, he replied, "I hadn't realized my morning...activities ran so late." Narcissa scowled at her son, used to his indiscretion behavior when it came to women, but all the same not wanting to hear about it.

"Unless you plan on marrying Ms. Greengrass, I suggest you leave that poor woman alone."

This time Draco was the one to do the scowling, tossing on his cloak after successfully putting on his boots. "Astoria isn't looking for marriage, mother."

"Of course she is. I see the way that woman looks at you and that is a look of a woman in love."

"The only thing she loves is my money and title, nothing more," he murmured, walking towards his bedroom door. He held the door open waiting for his mother to pass through before closing it and falling in step beside her. The halls were empty, besides the few guards that were on duty. Not that Draco paid much attention to the few roaming the halls, no; his eyes were glued to the many windows staring off the distance into the trees. Winter had recently passed a few weeks ago and now with the weather warming up; leaves were once again accompanying the many trees, flowers blossoming from beneath the ground. It was a heavenly sight, one which Draco couldn't wait to be part of. He ached to be riding his beloved horse once again, for it's been far too long.

"Draco, are you even listening?" Narcissa asked, though she was fairly certain that he had not been. Her son was forever zoning out, lately more so.

Clearing his throat, Draco averted his attention away from the outside world, sparing a glance at his mother. "I'm sorry, mother. You were saying?"

Huffing, she continued. "I only mentioned that if you didn't wish to marry Ms. Greengrass then perhaps you had your sights on someone else?"

The hopefulness in Narcissa's voice didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

Running his hand through his slightly damp hair – from the bath he took earlier – he gave her a warning look. This was the impending doom he was hoping to avoid when she barged in his chambers not too long ago. "Mother..."

"Don't you mother me." She glared heatedly at Draco. "I gave you 3 years to find a bride of your own and you seemed to wish to take no part in it. Well your time is up, I already sent out letters to women who are eligible, inviting them to your ball. And you will eventually pick one of them or I will choose for you," she warned before storming off. Draco could do no more than groan.

* * *

Hermione reached out to pick another cherry and place it in the basket. She had found these cherry bushes only a few days back when she had ventured the opposite direction of her usual scavenging spot. Most people didn't detour this way since it was on the way to the castle. Hermione, however, loved the quiet that came with it. She didn't have to worry about the many whispered gossip of how she was 23 and still unmarried and without kids. Most women her age in the town already had a husband and a kid or 2.

She sighed at that thought. It's not like she didn't want a family of her own someday and she knew the older she got the less likely it was to happen. Was it too much to ask for romance and passion and to be swept off her feet?

Apparently so, since her childhood friend had asked for her hand in marriage just this past week and he hadn't even bothered courting her!

"Stupid Ron..." she mumbled, plopping on the ground only after her basket was mostly full. She leaned against the nearest tree and stared up to the blue sky, not a cloud in sight. She reached for the book in her bag, enjoying the slight breeze and wanting to lose herself in a world of imagination.

The sound of crunching grass drew her attention and she sharply turned her to see what the cause was. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

A gorgeous black horse stood before her, eyeing her. Brown eyes locked with brown. Hermione stood cautiously still, not exactly sure what to do. This was the closest she had ever been to a horse before. Sure she had seen horses when they had galloped through town with their riders. But she had never been this close, no more than a few feet away.

Surveying her surroundings, Hermione looked for an owner of the horse. Surely, the horse wasn't a wild horse. For one thing it was saddled up. It also seemed to be too comfortable in a person's presence. And the way that the horse's coat shined, Hermione could only assume the owner took good care of it.

The horse huffed loudly, drawing her concentration back to it. She thought quickly, before slowly reaching into her bag and pulling out an apple that she was saving for a snack for later. Cautiously taking a step she made her way towards the horse.

"Here you go..." she paused, not sure want to call it. Was it a boy or girl? Blushing, she quickly glanced under the horse's underline "...boy."

The horse let out a neigh before stomping a hoof. Hermione paused in her movement, not sure if what the horse just did was a good sign or bad one. Perhaps she should retreat, but before she could come to that conclusion the horse took the last remaining steps and bit into the apple.

Hermione smiled as the munching sounds reached her ears. She tentatively reached out a hand to rub the horse's face. He didn't seem to mind, as he took another bite of the sweet goodness in her hand.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart, yes you most certainly are," she spoke softly, being more daring and rubbing the horse's face. As he bit into the last off the apple, Hermione couldn't help but think where the owner could possibly be.

* * *

Draco cursed quietly as he dusted off the grass and mud on his trousers. Not that it mattered seeing as he was out here alone.

After his mother had angrily stormed off, Draco had gone in search of his father to bid him a good morning and apologize for missing breakfast. His father had waved him off, not in the least bothered by it, for he himself sometimes had other engagements where he couldn't make it.

"I take it your mother has brought your lack of devotion to find a wife up this morning?"

Draco had nodded.

Sighing, Lucius had gestured for his son to sit. "Your mother and I truly wish for you to pick a wife yourself. Your happiness is important to us. But time is becoming of the essence, and if we must we will do an arranged marriage for you," his father had warned him.

"Do what you must," he had curtly replied before heading to the stables.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. The last thing he wanted was an arranged marriage, but as his father had so kindly pointed out, he had no devotion to actually finding one himself. Not that he hadn't been discreetly paying attention to all the women that passed through the castle. None of them screamed wife material; they all wanted what he had but not what he was. He couldn't even remember a woman asking a simple question about actually wanting to get to know him.

He scowled at the thought. As far as he was concerned, no woman was worth being tied down to. They were only good for shagging when he had that particular itch.

So deep in thought, he almost missed the turn he saw his horse last headed. He still couldn't believe his horse threw him off. The last time that happened he was just a boy. He was already in a bad mood, and now his back was slightly aching.

He grimaced as he reached the top of the hill he was climbing. One hand rubbed his sore back, as the other was used as a visor to block the sun. He peered down the hill as he caught sight of his horse.

Sighing with relief, he made his way towards him, duly noting that his horse made a friend, a peasant one at that he assumed from her attire.

"I do believe this is my horse, peasant," Draco said smugly at her, whilst grabbing the reins.

"Perhaps you should take better care of him and not let him run off then," she glared at him, not taking too kindly to his name calling, even if it was true.

Draco slightly gaped at her, shocked at being talked to that way. Surely she knew who he was. Though, he had shed his cloak before taking off on his horse, his family's emblem rested on his tunic. It would be hard to miss.

"I didn't let him run off. He got spooked and threw me," he replied, giving her a glare as well for her disrespect.

"Oh, does he not like you as well?" she asked, even having the audacity to smile, like she wasn't purposely insulting him. The cream colored gown she wore and her untamed curly hair went well with the wild woman before him.

Draco on his part didn't know if he should be more angered or amused by her remark. Most women he met worshiped the ground he walked on, hoping to be the next future queen. This woman before him, however, clearly gave two shits about him. It was refreshing.

"Onyx loves me dearly; he just happens to not like snakes is all. Should a woman, such as you, be out here alone? Surely your husband won't be pleased," he scoffed.

The woman simply shrugged before responding. "Should a prince, such as you, be without his guards?" she retorted.

So she did know he was. And yet she deliberately disrespected him. Either she was very brave or very much stupid. Yet, the book she held in her hands said otherwise.

'Pride and Prejudice'

Could she read? And if she could read, did she enjoy reading as much as he did?

Instead of contemplating it, he decided to just ask.

"Can you read?" He gestured to the book in her hands.

She looked almost insulted. "Of course I can read, why else would I be carrying a book?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps you use it as a fly swatter," he grinned.

"Books are not for fly swatting! They should be cherished and taken care of." The horrifying expression on her face was quite amusing, and quite endearing for how passionate she was about it. She certainly held books in high regard.

Just not him.

And that bloody hell bothered him.

Why was she so different? Why didn't she throw herself at him like every other woman? Did she not want money? A title? His name?

Draco couldn't help but quirk a brow at her. Her stance spoke of her stubbornness. She didn't as so much as bat a eye in his direction. She wanted nothing from him. And Draco found her bloody fascinating.

Perhaps...

"I've decided you shall be my mistress."

* * *

 **Since I have no beta, I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes so feel free to point them out and I shall fix them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

**Sorry for the delay, been sick and had a lot of revising that I kept doing.**

 **Thanks to those who commented, faved and followed.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, don't own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Insanity**

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione stared at the prince before her. Surely he was joking.

"I don't wish to repeat myself peasant, but since you're hard of hearing. I said you will be my mistress," he smugly replied.

"I am no one's mistress."

"Are you denying my claim?"

"I don't love you."

Draco gave a deep laugh. "I assure you, this has nothing to do with love."

"Then why?"

"Pure fascination."

Hermione didn't understand what that meant. Had he never been in a peasant's presence before? As far as she knew peasants were the least bit interesting. They led boring lives, one where their main objective was to please their king. Something Hermione was not interested in. Though she didn't hate her kingdom, she also didn't have any love for it either.

"I have nothing to offer you," Hermione replied, hoping to deter whatever crazy idea her prince had for her. She had a home and friends to look after; they needed her more than he certainly did. Besides, he was a prince; surely he had whatever he could ever desire and more.

"I think I shall be the judge of that," he stated, mounting his horse, making her have to stare upwards to keep him in view. He looking down on her wasn't lost on her; she was quite aware who was in charge. All the same though, her frustrations were clear as day, and the deep breath she took prevented her from spewing out what she really wanted to say, no doubt something insulting.

Perhaps a different way could persuade him.

"Your highness," Hermione smiled sweetly. "I am sure there must be a lady at the castle who captures your interest. And if I'm not mistaken you are due to get married sometime soon. I doubt you would want to spoil your family's reputation by mingling with such a low life peasant such as myself."

Draco just grinned at her.

"What is your name?"

"What?"

Rolling his eyes he replied, "Your name? Or did you forget it being in my great presence."

Hermione gritted her teeth. What a pompous arse! "Hermione Granger, your Highness."

"Well Ms. Granger, I would like to have you as my mistress, or would you deny your prince?" He raised a brow, testing her.

Hermione stared at him. Not sure how to respond. To deny him would not look good, and truthfully any woman in her position would be more than happy to take him up on this offer. But she wasn't any woman, and she knew what this offer meant. It would mean giving up more than she would gain. A luxurious life it might be, she still didn't wish it. And to be with a man who would never love her and always be second at that. It was insane.

"There must be something that you want?"

"What?" Hermione gazed up at him confused.

"Is there something that you would want? In exchange for being my mistress?"

Something that she would want? He couldn't be serious. The only thing that she wanted was for him to retract his request!

"Luxurious gowns made of silk? The finest food you ever tasted? Money for your family?" Draco offered.

"You mean the price for giving up my freedom?" Hermione mumbled looking away.

Draco stared at her frowning. Is that how she saw it? Did none of those things entice her? Living as a peasant couldn't be that grand, could it?

"I didn't mean to insinuate that you would be my sla-"

"But that's exactly what I would be, wouldn't I?" Hermione interrupted, glancing at him once again. "I would be at your beck and call and do as you please."

"I suppose so." Draco nodded slowly. He was perplexed by her hesitancy. Didn't she know what an honor this was for her – her family? Most women would kill for this opportunity. She should be grateful for what he was offering her – a peasant no less! Most mistresses were of royalty themselves.

"I want protection."

Her announcement jerked him out of his thoughts. He was shocked to say the least, not because of what she asked but because she negotiating which meant she would possibly give in.

"You wish for protection?" He looked at her for a moment. "There are guards all around the castle, you will be safe."

Hermione shook her head. "Protection for the town, not me."

He stared at her dumbfounded. "For the town?"

"Yes," she gritted out, annoyed at him. "We've been having bandits come through since winter. They take our food, the little money that we have, and even hurt those that stand up to them."

"I will address the issue with my father."

Hermione scoffed. "Your father has no love for peasants."

"I assure you, once my father knows of the situation he'll-"

"He already knows. Like I said this has been happening for a while now. We had already sent a messenger to tell the King of these events and yet no action has been taken. Do we honestly mean nothing to you? Are we that disposable?" Hermione questioned; her intense brown eyes bore into his gray ones.

He stared back unwaveringly. It was no secret that his father disliked peasants. They were just a necessity, people who did the farming and cooking and whatever else his father requested of them. But did he feel the same? He grew up thinking he was better than everyone else, he was royalty, and next in line for the throne after all. But could he see himself disposing the woman before him as easily as his father could?

No, he couldn't because unlike everyone else, she had a heart. Caring about everyone but herself.

"Your Highness, me and Zabini have been looking everywhere for you. Your father won't be pleased you left the castle grounds."

Draco moved his eyes from Hermione, grateful for the interruption. He stared at the 7 men before him that rode on horses, their armor glistening in the sunlight. The leader of the group scowled at him through green eyes. None too pleased from the looks of it.

"Sorry about that Potter," Draco grinned. "But you know how my parents are, had to get away for a bit."

"Of course, your Highness," Potter mumbled, not amused in the least bit. The last thing he needed was for the king to have his head because he lost his son. The sound of shuffled grass drew his attention to the woman before his prince.

The first thing he noticed about her was her curly mane. Her doe eyes stared at him curiously. Potter never seen his prince willingly put himself in a peasants company.

A scream broke out, causing all their attention to shift. Hermione turned towards the town, already having an inkling of what was happening.

"Oh no," she whispered. "It's the bandits." She turned to Draco, pleadingly.

Draco merely glanced at her before giving his personal guard a look.

Potter nodded, understanding completely, before barking orders at his fellow knights, instructing them to head to the town.

Hermione watched them take off, grateful for their assistance. An outstretched hand appeared in her peripheral.

"Shall we?" Draco offered, and was pleased that she placed her hand in his without fuss. He easily lifted her off the ground, as if she weighed nothing, and gently placed her behind him. Once her arms wrapped around his torso, he took off on his horse, following Potter.

They reached the town in no time. Draco quickly took in his surroundings. A few pots and crates were destroyed. Along with baskets of food spilled all over the ground.

"You stupid wench, I said two baskets of apples and peaches, not no damn cucumbers." One of the bandits yelled at a woman, her 2 children stood off to the side, shaking and scared.

Before Draco could step in, Potter appeared and drew his sword on the man.

"If you value your life, I suggest you step away from the woman," Potter threatened, his blade up to the bandits neck. Even from the distance, Draco could see the man gulp nervously, slowly backing away from the woman. He smirked at the frightened man. He was only 1 of the 6 bandits that Draco could account for. His attention caught the sight of one dragging a young woman by her wrist, none too gently.

"Let me go!"

"Oi! You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The bandit grinned, flashing yellow and uneven teeth. It was repulsive really.

The movement of his horse alerted Draco to Hermione slipping off. Draco cursed quietly, having a feeling that she was about to get herself into trouble.

"Millie! Let her go you stupid git!" Hermione stood before the bandit and young woman.

"Move it wench!"

"I will not." Hermione insisted. Her eyes stared daggers into her opponents, not even flinching. The bandit not taking too kindly being told no, and by a woman no less, scowled at her. His grin long forgotten.

Before she could react, Hermione felt the sting to her cheek, her face slightly turned. She grimaced at the pain, and yet still held her position. Unwavering.

She glared at the bandit. The bandit was getting ready to strike again, but the blade to his neck stopped him. The owner of the blade held it none too gently, even nicking him a bit.

"Who do the hell do you think yo-"

The bandit stopped midsentence once he caught sight of the person who held his life in their hands. He glanced at the emblem on the man's tunic before looking into flashing gray eyes.

"Y-y-your Highness," the bandit stammered, fear reflecting in his eyes. All the bandits seemed to freeze at the announcement. Though most were already shaking from being round up by Potter's men.

Draco dug the blade a little deeper, taking satisfaction in the whimper the man let out as blood slowly seeped down his neck.

"Touch this woman again and I'll have your head," he gritted out dangerously. He glanced at Hermione to see that her cheek was already bruising, as well as a busted lip. The young woman behind her stared at him shocked. She looked no more than 16. Merlin! And to think what this scum had in store for her. Draco felt himself shake with anger and disgust.

He glanced around at the rest of the bandits who were wide-eyed and scared. Good.

"If anyone dares to threaten this town again, there deaths will be slow and painful," Draco announced loud and clear for everyone to hear, especially the bandits.

"Don't be scared men, they're outnumbered," a voice shouted out. Draco turned his head to see a man walking up from the opposite side of town. He had another 4 members with him, making them 11 bandits in total. Draco smirked, not the least bit afraid. Outnumbered they may be, but they didn't have the skill him and his subjects had, that he was sure of.

"Oi Griff, I don't want to die." The man beneath Draco's blade screeched out, the rest of the bandits nodded their head in agreement as well.

"Don't be such a coward, Clay," Griff glowered at his fellow comrade. Draco stared behind the man known as Griff and grimaced. Griff seemed to notice and mistakenly took that as Draco being scared. "See men, even our high and mighty prince is a coward. He knows when he's been bested." Griff grinned not noticing the shadow that appeared above him.

"And how would you like your death to be?" The voice boomed above Griff. Griff slowly turned around to see at least 30 men on their horses, with the king himself leading the hoard.

Griff quickly dropped to his knees bowing, though it seemed more like begging. "Your Majesty," he stumbled out. "Forgive me, I-"

"Silence." Lucius interrupted. "Did you not just threaten to kill your prince?" Lucius demanded to know.

Griff paled. "I-I-" He stuttered, not having an answer.

Lucius turned to one of the guards. "Take him away." He turned his attention to the rest of the bandits. "Would any of you like to join him?" At the shake of their heads he smirked. "Just as I thought. Out of my sight. Now!"

The bandits scrambled to their feet, anxious to get away. Draco loosened his sword on the bandit he held, he watched him take off but not before giving him a menacing glare.

"Draco," his father said. "Home, now!" His father ordered before taking off, most of the other guards taking off as well.

Draco rolled his eyes at his father's back, knowing he was in for an argument when he returned. He shot a look at Hermione as she comforted the girl she threw herself in harm's way to protect.

"Potter, Zabini," he requested, looking at the man who showed up with his father. "Leave a few men behind to patrol the area."

They both nodded at the command, already giving orders to their men.

Draco ignored the intense gaze he felt Hermione giving him. He wasn't doing it because it was the right thing to do; he was doing it because it's what she wanted, at least that's what he repeatedly told himself. But as he glanced at the girl behind Hermione who now sported a bruise on her wrist from her manhandling, and stared at the woman who now comforted her two children, he felt himself swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I accept," Hermione broke his concentration. "I'll be your mistress."

* * *

 **Reviews make me happy, just saying. =]**


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

**A/N: So got this chapter finished within a week. Woot! Truthfully, this is the updating schedule I sort of wanted to have. Somewhere between a week or 2, hopefully no more than 2. I didn't think I would have this chapter up for another few days but your guys reviews inspire and motivate me to push on, so thanks everyone who reviewed. Got 10 whole reviews last time. Double digits!**

 **A reviewer mentioned about the bandits getting off so easily and I want to mention there was a reason for that. This chapter doesn't exactly tell you why but it does hint at something more. So I hope this clears up it wasn't just poor writing o my end. Lol I just have more in store for them is all.**

 **Also, I added a little Dramione for my lovely readers. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Yea so don't own...ask again next week...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Anger**

Hermione stared up at the castle that was to be her new home for however long Draco decided he wanted her. She was dreading going through the main doors. Going through them would just make this all too real. What would she even do there besides cater to Draco's needs? She needed more than that. She wanted to matter. In town, people looked up to her, valued her opinions and time. And now she was forced into a situation where she knew she held no value. She would forever be the prince's mistress. Nothing more.

The hand on her hip alerted her to the fact that they had made it to the front doors. Draco's hand was gentle as he eased her off of his horse. He handed the reins to Potter, who swiftly took off and headed towards the stables. Hermione watched them go, envious for a brief moment. She wished she had a few more minutes before walking into her own prison.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, dragging her along, not even waiting for an answer. Not that she would have openly opposed, considering she already sold her freedom.

The foyer of the castle was grand, even grander than she expected. A glass chandelier hung 20 feet above her head. A massive staircase stood in front of her that was accentuated with green carpet. Two banners stood on each side of the staircase, decorated with the kingdom's emblem as well as their colors, green and silver. There was a hallway on each side of the foyer, and Hermione was tempted to dash down one if only to hide for the rest of her existence.

"Ah, Ms. Lovegood," Draco announced, stopping the woman in her tracks.

The blonde turned her head towards Draco, barely stealing a glance at Hermione before refocusing on the prince.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Would you please escort Ms. Granger here to the doctor? I have other matters to attend to."

"Of course, Your Highness," Ms. Lovegood replied, her pale silvery eyes fully taking in Hermione this time. Her gaze briefly settled on the bruise on her cheek. Hermione shifted on her feet, slightly uncomfortable under her intense gaze.

Draco was already headed up the stairs before pausing and turning back towards the two of them. "Also, have the bed chambers next to mine prepared." With that said, he gave one last look at Hermione before swiftly disappearing up the stairs.

"Right this way, Ms. Granger," Ms. Lovegood said, heading down the hallway to the left. Hermione barely registered they were leaving, her eyes still glued to the top of the stairs where Draco was last seen. "Ms. Granger?" Ms. Lovegood tried again, her eyes sparkling as she realized where the woman was staring off towards.

"Oh right, sorry," Hermione blushed at being caught staring at the retreating form of her prince. She rushed to catch up to Luna, falling into step beside the blonde.

"He is quite handsome, is he not?" Ms Lovegood asked, smiling.

Hermione turned a deeper shape of red, which contrasted with the deep purple bruise on her cheek. "Yes, I suppose he is."

"He'll be a great king."

Hermione paused mid-step, shocked at how sure she was. "How do you know?" She questioned curiously, resuming her steps. "Have you had much contact with him?"

"Oh, not really. But he is quite kind, from what I heard. You should ask Mr. Potter how he came into his position. It is quite the story."

"Do you not worry that his prejudices will affect what kind of king he will be? Surely you must worry that he'll become like his father," Hermione replied. She sucked in a breath as she looked around to make sure no one heard her speaking badly of the king. Only a few guards roamed the halls, and they didn't seem to be paying them any attention. Hermione slowly released the breath she was holding. She definitely needed to learn how to hold her tongue.

"I don't think that is something to worry about," she stated, turning a corner. "After all, he took you as his mistress, and you are just a peasant. The king himself would never entertain such an idea."

Hermione blinked, surprised. Not that she never been called a peasant before, though when Ms. Lovegood said it, it didn't hold the same disgust or mockery she was used to hearing. It was just something to be stated as far as Ms. Lovegood was concerned. Hermione shouldn't have expected anything less though, considering Ms. Lovegood herself was a peasant.

"Ms. Granger?" Ms. Lovegood questioned, urging the woman before her to continue walking

"Hermione, please," Hermione corrected, only now realizing she stopped moving again. She wasn't so keen on such formalities, especially since she was to be here for a while. She hoped her and Ms. Lovegood could possibly be friends.

"Alright Hermione, I'm Luna." Luna smiled as they continued the walk down the hallway, approaching a door in the distance.

"Luna," Hermione began. "How did you know I was to be the prince's mistress?" She blushed once again, uncomfortable with the title, for that title held certain obligations, so to speak.

"The bed chambers the prince has asked me to set up for you would have been used for his queen if he had one by now."

"But, I'm not to be his queen!" Hermione announced, knowing that such a thing could never happen. A small part of her felt a smidge of sadness, not that she wanted to be queen. Still, there was sadness in knowing that there could never be more even if by some unlucky fate she was too fall in love with the prince. She quickly pushed that notion away though. There was no way in bloody hell she would fall for that pompous git!

"Of course not," Luna continued their conversation, oblivious to Hermione's inner turmoil. "And truthfully you shouldn't be given the bed chambers. It is quite the insult to his future bride." Luna smirked, before whispering, "I think he's trying to get a rise out of his parents."

Hermione stared confused. "But why would he purposely do that?"

"I don't think the prince wishes to have a wife," Luna proclaimed. She stopped in front of a door before gently pushing it open, ushering Hermione in. "Madam Pomfrey," Luna addressed the older woman. "The prince asks you to treat Ms. Granger."

"Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey gracefully rushed over to Hermione, gently taking her chin in her hand. She turned her head side and side, and Hermione cringed at the movement. Her cheek aching. "Come, come, sit." She ushered Hermione to the nearest bed.

"Hermione, I'll be back shortly to take you to your chambers," Luna said.

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione gave a small smile. Luna nodded before slipping out the room, leaving Madam Pomfrey to fuss over Hermione.

* * *

Draco calmly walked into the study, not surprised to see his father nursing a glass of scotch. Lucius gestured to the bottle that sat on the tray. Draco greedily accepted pouring him a more then generous glass for himself.

"Draco, sit," Lucius commanded.

Draco rolled his eyes at the demanding voice of his father, but took the seat across from him regardless.

"Do you have any idea the trouble you caused today? You shouldn't have interfered with the bandits."

Draco was confused. Trouble? He was sure his father was just going to reprimand him for going outside the castle grounds, but to be angered at him for intervening with bandits, who were terrorizing the town, was another matter.

"And why is that, father? Is there a reason why you let all but one of the bandits go?" Draco questioned, taking a sip of his scotch. The burn that went down his throat went nicely with the anger he was feeling towards his father.

"He threatened your life," Lucius replied, referring to the one man he decided not let go.

"And what of the others?"

"They are of no importance," Lucius brushed off, shrugging his shoulders, all the while taking a swallow from his glass.

"They threatened our people," Draco spat out.

Lucius' eyes narrowed, staring at his son. "They are peasants."

"And you are their king!"

"Since when did you care about peasants?" Lucius snickered. "Does this have something to do with the little peasant woman you brought back?"

Draco merely stared at his father, not in the least bit surprised that his father already knew about Hermione. There wasn't much his father didn't know about. And though his father knew of her existence, Draco was sure he didn't know the reason why he brought her back with him.

Smirking he replied, "She's my mistress."

"She's your what!?" Lucius sneered, slamming his nearly empty glass on the side table and rising out of his seat. He glared at Draco, more than ready to throttle him for such a stupid and repulsive decision.

"She's agreed already and accepted the terms," Draco continued on.

"And what has she asked in return?"

"Protection for the town."

Lucius scoffed, though he was slightly surprised that she didn't ask for something more luxurious. Perhaps she didn't know the finer items in life being a peasant and all. "You will not dispatch any of our men to-"

"Already have," Draco interrupted. "Considering you did let the bandits go, I would say the town needs protection."

"For Merlin's sake, Draco! They're just peasants. No need to waste our resources on such filth."

"And where would we be without them?" Draco asked, referring to all those who cooked for them, cleaned, tailored their suits, and more.

"Everyone who is important already resides in the castle."

"And all their families reside in the town."

Draco didn't know why he pleaded so hard with his father to understand, considering what his father said was true; he never as so much as thought about peasants and the town until now. But the fact of the matter was the town was part of the kingdom. Truthfully though, Draco's sudden interest in the matter was because Hermione was from the town and he wished to have her as comfortable here as possible. Her worrying about the town would only make things difficult.

A sudden thought crossed Draco's mind. "Father, did you already know about the bandits causing trouble?"

Lucius sighed, losing some of his anger from before, though it still resided just below the surface, waiting to be unleashed once again. "Of course I did, not many things concerning the kingdom go without notice from me."

That statement confirmed two things for Draco. One, he was right about his father already having an inkling of knowing everything that was going on in front of him. And two, Hermione was right. His father did already know about the bandits and chose to do nothing. Even now, when he early had them in his grasp he chose to let them go. What was the gain in that?

"Why did you let them go?" Draco once again questioned, still not understanding his father's motives.

"I have my reasons."

Draco scoffed. "Don't you think I should know what those reasons are?"

"No."

"Why the bloody hell not? If I'm to be king soon, shouldn't I know what problems we face?"

"When I'm sure you're ready and I trust you, only then," Lucius replied.

"Trust," Draco sneered, slightly hurt that his father would even contemplate that he wasn't trustworthy. His father didn't trust many people, but he thought he was at least worthy to earn that title. He was his son, didn't that count for anything?

He gave his father one more heated glare before chugging the rest of his scotch and making his exit. He barely missed his father shouting something at him before slamming the door shut.

"And get rid of that whore of yours!"

Draco was tempted to march back in and punch his father in the face. But he didn't want him to know how interested in Hermione he actually was so instead he stormed the hallway heading towards his bed chamber. He barely rounded the corner before almost tumbling over an auburn haired woman.

"Draco!" She announced, more than happy to see the man she was seeking out.

"Not now, Astoria," Draco grunted, quickly side stepping her and continuing on his way. The clicking of heels behind him, alerted to Astoria following in suit.

"Is it true? Have you taken on a mistress?" She continued on, ignoring his obvious unpleasantness.

"Yes," he curtly replied approaching his room, but instead of going in, he headed towards the room besides his. He quickly opened the door before closing it in Astoria's face, shutting her out.

"Your Highness!" Hermione squeaked out shocked to see him in her chambers. She blushed under his intense gaze as he took her in, for she was mostly in her undergarments, in the process of changing her gown.

Draco continued to stare, taking her in. The gown she chose to wear was currently up to her waist. A cloth covered her breast and her once creamy looking skin had a pink tint to it, from her blushing, no doubt. The bruise on her cheek still was slightly purple, but the swelling looked like it went down.

"Your Highness?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly quivering. His eyes finally landed on her own and Hermione lost herself in those deep stormy eyes of his. She dared not blink, but then she did and in the next moment he was in front of her, his hand gently rubbing on her uninjured cheek.

And then he was kissing her, and the little gasp she let out, gave him the invitation that he needed, to sweep in and stake his claim. His kiss was rough, and hot; his tongue thrusting into her mouth, sweeping her tongue with his own. Hermione responded eagerly, never once been kissed like this. All her previous kisses were slow and gentle, but this, this was exhilarating! Her body was on fire, and she was melting into his embrace. She barely registered his hands sleeking down her body and landing on her waist. He gripped it, urging her closer and she moaned, but his mouth wouldn't let up and he swallowed it.

She was in pure bliss as she battled for dominance but Draco wasn't giving in. He had complete control of the kiss and as he turned her head slightly, Hermione realized she was at his mercy. When he did let up it was only to nibble on her lip. She groaned at the abuse, for her lip was still very much sore, but a part of her didn't care, she wanted more. No. She _needed_ more. And she made that known by thrusting her tongue into his mouth, this time taking the lead.

But Draco wasn't having it, even if he was amused by her sudden advances. He broke the kiss, peppering kisses down her neck and around her collarbone, where he now stood behind her, her gown in his hand as he buttoned it up.

"Say my name," he insisted.

"Your Highness," she replied, breathlessly.

"My name, Hermione," he whispered into her ear before nibbling on it.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Louder," he demanded.

"Draco," she choked out on a moan as he nibbled right below her ear. A sensitive spot that Draco was sure to remember for another time.

"Good girl," he replied huskily, rewarding her with another nibble.

Finished with his task, he turned her around, before crashing his lips to hers once again. He indulged himself in her sweet taste. She tasted of cherries. And he oddly wondered what he tasted like to her. Did he taste like the scotch that he just drank? Could she feel the burn like he did?

He abruptly pulled his lips from her. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses and he was quite pleased with the gazed look she wore. He took a step back, putting some distance between the two of them, for if he was to stay, he was sure to take her right then. But that wasn't the reason for his visit. He was merely making a statement.

"You look lovely, Hermione." He gave her one more fleeting glance before exiting her chambers. He smirked at a shocked Astoria, knowing that she was sure to tell what she heard. No doubt, the gossip would reach his father. Good. His mistress was staying.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, don't forget to review and let me know what you like, love, hate. I'm not picky.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Didn't reach double digits that time, so sad. Perhaps this time we can? Please?**

 **Disclaimer: Still nope.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dinner**

Dinner was an awkward affair, to say the least. Hermione quietly ate her stew, trying very hard to ignore the stares she received from the king and queen. She would have been much happier eating with the help, but Draco had quickly shut down that idea.

 _"_ _Dinner is in an hour, you will join me."_

 _"_ _Oh that's okay; I can just eat with Ms. Lovegood."_

 _"_ _You are my mistress; you will dine with the family."_

 _"_ _But surely your parents won't be plea-"_

 _"_ _It's not up for discussion, Ms. Granger," he sneered before walking off._

That was the only conversation they had since the kiss. When he had waltzed into her room hours later, her heart had sped up and she was slightly hoping that he was back for more. He merely looked at her with little interest before demanding her to join him for dinner. She had seethed with anger for being dismissed so easily, but spent the remainder of her time divulging herself in the book she had been caught up in before the intrusion.

Now, her she sat at the dining table to Draco's right. The king sat at the head of the table with Draco to his right and his wife to the left.

Hermione was well aware that the king was openly glaring at her with disgust. She didn't even need to look up to feel the heat of his gaze on her. She focused her attention on her food, not daring to look up. Not that she was afraid, not in the least bit. But she'd rather not have the king see the fire in her eyes directed at him for his ill manners.

Draco was looking quite smug with the whole situation. Hermione could only assume this was the real reason he wanted her to attend dinner, to piss off his father. Which by the looks of it seemed to be working quite well. That only annoyed her more, she was no pawn. And yet she was willingly being played, not having much choice in the matter.

Hermione took another spoonful of her stew before taking a quick glance at the queen. What she saw shocked her. Mostly because she didn't see any hostility in her eyes what-so-ever. In fact all she saw was bewilderment and inquisitiveness. Perhaps she was just too in shock that her son brought home a mistress before actually registering that she was a peasant. Hermione wasn't sure what it was but she was grateful all the same for the lack of hatred in the queen's eyes. She was already getting plenty of that from the king. She much preferred the confusion and curiosity the queen was feeling.

"So Ms. Granger," the voice of the queen broke the silence. Hermione was grateful the disturbance, the quiet was getting to her, though she didn't know how to feel to be the center of attention. Not that she wasn't already. Anxiety was building up in her. "You are my son's mistress, yes?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The queen waved her hand before responding. "Please dear, call me Narcissa. No need for such formality when it's just us." Hermione stared shocked, mostly because she knew what that meant. Narcissa was allowing her to call her by name in private, though she still expected to receive respect while in the company of others.

"Narcissa, you would let this filth-"

"Watch it, Father!"

"Lucius, please."

The outburst of son and mother surprised Hermione. She wasn't exactly expecting Draco to come to her defense but to have him and his mother both defend her, set her off balance. Maybe Draco wasn't as bad as she thought. She was already beginning to like the queen but because of how calm and collected the queen was, it was really starting to worry Hermione. Surely something was wrong, and Hermione was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Hermione knew the king didn't like peasants, that was obvious, but she was sure the queen shared in the same beliefs. Was she wrong? Though she didn't know the answer for sure, this was something Hermione didn't mind being wrong about.

Lucius looked slightly ashamed for what he said but Heremione suspected that was more because of the fact that he was being reprimanded by his wife then what he was actually saying.

"How did you two meet?" Narcissa inquired, continuing on with her conversation almost as if nothing just happened and her husband didn't just insult Hermione.

Draco spoke before she could answer. "Mother, is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is. This is the first time you have ever truly shown any interest in a woman. Forgive me if my curiosity is piqued."

Hermione flickered her gaze between the two. Narcissa looked rather amused at her son for dismissing her questioning. Draco on the other hand looked rather annoyed. Hermione couldn't help but feel like he was ashamed of her. Why else would he be aggravated for something as simple as his mother showing interest in his mistress?

Clearing her throat, Hermione got back on topic, trying to clear the tension between the two. "We met not far from the castle grounds. I was picking cherries before His Highness' horse showed up without his rider," she smirked, remembering their conversation.

Draco scowled at her, knowing exactly where her line of thought went. He still wasn't pleased being bested by a peasant, no less.

Confused, Narcissa asked about the encounter before Draco relented and told the rest of the story. By the time Draco was finished, Narcissa was highly amused by the girl before her. Were all peasants this entertaining?

"And how are you settling in dear?" Narcissa questioned, sipping from her goblet.

"Quite well, thank you. The room is much larger than I'm used to but it's very lovely. I really enjoy having the view of the garden. I spent most of the day in view of it while reading on the balcony," Hermione smiled softly.

A flicker of surprise appeared on Narcissa face before shooting a gaze at her husband. The two shared a look, almost as if they were having a silent conversation with one another.

"You can read?" Narcissa finally asked, looking back at Hermione, the surprise still evident on her face.

"Yes," Hermione replied rather quietly. She was uncomfortable under the king's and the queen's gaze. They both were looking at her with astonishment. Draco was beaming with pride, no doubt happy with his choice of mistress.

"Impressive," Lucius spoke up and for once he wasn't looking at her with such hatred, thought it was still lingering just beneath the surface. Hermione didn't want his compliment though; she didn't feel the need to be approved by him. In fact, she was pretty sure that she disliked him as much as he did her.

Dinner continued on much the same - Narcissa mostly inquiring about Hermione and her answering. Draco would occasionally pipe in and ask a question or two of his own. Lucius chose to remain silent, much to Hermione's relief. She didn't know how long she would be able to sit still and take his verbal assault if he had chosen to do so. It more than likely wouldn't have ended well for her.

"And what of your family?" Narcissa asked as dinner was winding down.

Hermione looked away sadly; she knew that line of questioning was going to happen sooner or later. She was hoping for later though. "My mother died when I was just a child. My father died many years ago as well."

Draco watched at the solemn look crossed her face. He wasn't sure where to urge to comfort her came from, but it was there – strongly - and before he could register what he was doing he was placing a hand on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Narcissa smiled at the display of affection her son was showing to Hermione. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed her son capable of caring for a woman, even if he didn't see it himself.

"Were you an only child?"

Hermione hesitated before answering, "Yes."

"Mother, enough with the questions. I'm sure Ms. Granger is quite tired and would like to retire to her chambers, so if you will excuse us," Draco announced, already gently pulling Hermione out of her seat before she get protest.

Hermione gave Draco a scowl for being so rude. "Thank you for a lovely dinner, Your Highness," she briefly gazed at Lucius before turning to Narcissa. "Narcissa." She smiled at the woman, receiving one in return before allowing Draco to drag her off, leaving Narcissa and Lucius to themselves.

"Lovely girl," Narcissa replied sipping her water.

Lucius sneered. "That _peasant_ doesn't belong here."

"Even you have to admit that she's quite an exceptional peasant."

"There's nothing exceptional about that peasant. She's using our son."

Narcissa sighed. "I doubt any other peasant would have asked for something as selfless as protection for the town if she was using Draco. Besides, she does seem quite educated and not all scared of you," she finished, amused about that last part. Though Hermione never talked back when Lucius was speaking, Narcissa clearly saw the fire in the girl's eyes. Not showing any fear when staring at Lucius, unease and wariness perhaps, but never fear.

Lucius snickerd, also realizing that fact. He didn't like it one bit. He was to be feared. Most royals did, and certainly peasants were no exception. And yet this petite woman didn't even bat an eyelash at him, almost as if she was his equal – no - superior. It was infuriating. The worst of it was Lucius couldn't find reasons to truly hate her besides her status. She wasn't greedy, nice manners, and had some sort of an education. But if Lucius knew one thing it was a smart foe was a dangerous foe.

"She's not our enemy," Narcissa stated, almost as if she was reading her husband's mind. Perhaps she was, they were quite attuned at reading each other and being married for well over 2 decades was sure for them to be in sync at times. "In fact," she continued on. "I would say she is just what our son needs."

"Pardon?" Lucius asked, not sure what his wife was going on about.

"Narcissa rolled her eyes. "It's obvious Draco fancies the girl so I'm sure she isn't going anywhere," she replied giving Lucius a stern look, communicating that he better not do anything to mess this up. She was quite aware that her husband had the tendency to make people disappear. "Let Draco keeps his mistress. He'll be more likely to agree with whatever bride we choose for him without fuss."

Lucius cringed, knowing that was true. Draco made it quite clear, numerous times, that he had no desire for a wife. If this mistress was the distraction Draco needed for them to be able pick a wife for their son without the headache of him refusing then so be it, for now. But Lucius swore as soon as Draco was married that mistress of his would be no more.

* * *

 **A/N: I realize there wasn't much Dramione moments in this chapter but it was a much needed chapter. Had to properly introduce how Lucius and Narcissa felt about Hermione. I hope I didn't disappoint. Please don't forget to review, it literally lifts my heart reading your guys reviews.**

 **Also, if you haven't already please check out my one-shot 'Pet Funeral' and my other story 'Salvation'. I'm still indecisive if I should make that into a full fledged story or not so if you could kindly check it out and review I would forever appreciate it. Did I mention I give cookies? XD**


End file.
